Acontesimientos
by spiro38
Summary: este es mi prmer fic es de digimon tamers y de mu pareja favorita Rukato en fin rika es secuestrada y conose a unos nuevos 2 amigos de mexico que la ayudaran a bolber a tokio donde abra muchos giros y grandes peleas
1. Capítulo 1: acontesimientos

Acontecimientos

Capitulo 1:acontesimientos

Un dia por la mañana Rika se encontraba dormida en su abitasion cundo la alarma sono y la desperto, abriendo sus ojos se lebanto tomo una ducha se puso su uniforme escolar , salio de su abitasion y bajo asia la sala de su casa donde se encontraba su abuela

Seiko Hata (abuela de rika): buenos dias Rika

Rika: buenos dias seiko

entonces la abuela de Rika le sirbe el desayuno esta lo come y se retira asia la escuela. en el camino se encuentro con Ryo

Ryo: que tal Rika

Rika: que quieres Ryo

Ryo: wow que caracter que acaso no pueden saludarte sin que te enojes

Rika: si si pueden amenos que seas tu

entonces Rika acelera el paso para perderlo pero Ryo sigue insistiendo aselerando el paso tambien

Rika: deja de seguirme

Ryo: no asta que me respondas una pregunta

Rika: si asi te alejas de mi esta bien

Ryo: quieres ir al cine conmigo- dijo de rodillas

Rika: -NO

Ryo: bamos porque no

Rika: pues porque eres arrogante y te odio ademas que tambien eres presumido y fastidioso

Ryo: no es asi todas las chicas se moririan por salir conmigo

Rika: lo bez ay estas presumiendo

Ryo: agh comosea igual un dia de estos aceptaras

Rika : si no lo creo

despues de decir esto rika se retiro

pensamiento de Ryo: algun dia aseptara salir conmigo

entonces Rika entro a su escuela dirigiendose asia su salon de clases pero en el camino se topo con henri

Henri: hola Rika

Rika: hola Hernri

Heri: como te fue de fin de semana

Rika. igual que siempre

Henri: y eso es bien o mal

Rika: regular no ise nada interesante

Henri en ese caso el viernes quieres ir con nosotros al cine iran Juri, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo

Rika: no grasias no ire

Henrie: tambien ira Takato

Rika al escuchar ese nombre se sonrojo un poco

Rika: esta bien ire

Henrie: deacuerdo nos bemos en el parque el viernes a las 7:30

Rika: esta bien

entonces despues de unas horas sono el timbre de salida y todos se fueron Rika llego a su casa sin saber que alguien la espiaba

¿?:es ella

¿?:si es ella

¿?: en ese caso deberiamos de actuar ya no lo cres

¿?: no esperemos un dia mas, esa es la hija de la supermodelo Rumiko pagaran mucho por ella

...continuara


	2. Chapter 2 el secuestro

Acontecimientos

Capitulo 1:acontesimientos

Un dia por la mañana Rika se encontraba dormida en su abitasion cundo la alarma sono y la desperto, abriendo sus ojos se lebanto tomo una ducha se puso su uniforme escolar , salio de su abitasion y bajo asia la sala de su casa donde se encontraba su abuela

Seiko Hata (abuela de rika): buenos dias Rika

Rika: buenos dias seiko

entonces la abuela de Rika le sirbe el desayuno esta lo come y se retira asia la escuela. en el camino se encuentro con Ryo

Ryo: que tal Rika

Rika: que quieres Ryo

Ryo: wow que caracter que acaso no pueden saludarte sin que te enojes

Rika: si si pueden amenos que seas tu

entonces Rika acelera el paso para perderlo pero Ryo sigue insistiendo aselerando el paso tambien

Rika: deja de seguirme

Ryo: no asta que me respondas una pregunta

Rika: si asi te alejas de mi esta bien

Ryo: quieres ir al cine conmigo- dijo de rodillas

Rika: -NO

Ryo: bamos porque no

Rika: pues porque eres arrogante y te odio ademas que tambien eres presumido y fastidioso

Ryo: no es asi todas las chicas se moririan por salir conmigo

Rika: lo bez ay estas presumiendo

Ryo: agh comosea igual un dia de estos aceptaras

Rika : si no lo creo

despues de decir esto rika se retiro

pensamiento de Ryo: algun dia aseptara salir conmigo

entonces Rika entro a su escuela dirigiendose asia su salon de clases pero en el camino se topo con henri

Henri: hola Rika

Rika: hola Hernri

Heri: como te fue de fin de semana

Rika. igual que siempre

Henri: y eso es bien o mal

Rika: regular no ise nada interesante

Henri en ese caso el viernes quieres ir con nosotros al cine iran Juri, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo

Rika: no grasias no ire

Henrie: tambien ira Takato

Rika al escuchar ese nombre se sonrojo un poco

Rika: esta bien ire

Henrie: deacuerdo nos bemos en el parque el viernes a las 7:30

Rika: esta bien

entonces despues de unas horas sono el timbre de salida y todos se fueron Rika llego a su casa sin saber que alguien la espiaba

¿?:es ella

¿?:si es ella

¿?: en ese caso deberiamos de actuar ya no lo cres

¿?: no esperemos un dia mas, esa es la hija de la supermodelo Rumiko pagaran mucho por ella

...continuara


End file.
